


Паучья охота

by AliciaRaven, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: миди высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Action, Angst, Discord FB Magicpendell Challenge, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Когда выдаёшь герою квест на убийство чудовища, помни — герой может и погибнуть. И тогда ты останешься наедине с чудовищем и своей виной.
Series: миди высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848670
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Паучья охота

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам цепочки квестов «Кошмар Эфраима».

Шкряб-шкряб. Шкряб.

Лидия мгновенно распахивает глаза. Она и так спит чутко, а эти звуки способны вырвать её из самого крепкого сна. Она стискивает край одеяла, бессознательно натягивая его повыше, и внимательно прислушивается.

Шуршание, поскрёбывание, поскрипывание звучат со всех сторон. Острые коготки постукивают по дереву и камню, пробуют на прочность оконные рамы. Лидии не нужно выглядывать в окно, чтобы знать, что она увидит — паутину, бесконечные полотна паутины, затягивающей весь город. Лидии не нужно пытаться встать с постели, чтобы знать — пошевелиться она не сможет. Всё, что ей остаётся — лишь молиться всем богам и ждать рассвета.

Пауки деловито шуршат снаружи. Сплетённый ими кокон, тугой и плотный, всё теснее сжимает в своих объятиях стены дома. Лидии трудно дышать. Она знает, что однажды придёт ночь, когда дома, даже каменные, не выдержат, и пауки хлынут внутрь, набросятся на долгожданную добычу. Они голодны, очень голодны — давно уже в городе даже самые бесшабашные пьянчуги не осмеливаются заночевать на улице после гулянки в кабаке. Давно уже работники не ночуют в поле, даже в разгар страды. Давно уже скотину и птицу запирают на ночь за семью замками в хлевах. Пауки ищут малейшую щель, любую возможность пробраться внутрь, и если один найдёт, остальные узнают об этом по колебаниям паутины. Лидии не нужно выходить наружу, чтобы знать — она видела, как это происходит.

Раздражённое шипение за окном вторит её мыслям. Лидия закрывает глаза и скользит мысленным взглядом всё дальше. Город опутан паутиной. Поля укрыты ею, как первым снегом. Ветви деревьев в лесу поникли под её тяжестью, напоминая шатры. Тысячи липких нитей тянутся и переплетаются, одна за другой, ведут всё глубже, к развалинам древнего монастыря, давным-давно разрушенного по приказу одного из баронов. Тяжёлая дверь, ведущая в подземелье, приоткрыта, ржавые замки сбиты с петель. Там, внутри, густые сети-гнёзда, хаотично прилепленные к потолку и стенам, ржавые мечи и алебарды, остовы людей и животных валяются на земле, припорошенные пылью, а дальше, в самой глубине, куда не проникает солнечный свет, медленно и тяжко ворочается огромный ком тьмы, слушает паутину... ждёт... Тусклые отблески рубиново-красных глаз вспыхивают в ответ на взгляд Лидии, она кричит, не слыша себя — и просыпается.

Солнце уже встало и льёт в окно солнечный свет, снаружи слышался голоса, скрип колёс и цокот копыт, с дальней окраины ветер доносит звонкие удары молота по наковальне в кузнице. Лидия стирает со лба холодный пот, откидывает одеяло и выбирается из постели. «Всего лишь сон, — думает она. — Всего лишь очередной сон...» Но ноги сами несут к окну. Глубоко вздохнув, Лидия распахивает ставни и тотчас замечает еле видные царапины на гладкой древесине.

Внизу, на улицах, кипит обычная утренняя суета. Город ничего не помнит. Город ничего не знает.

Когда Лидия приводит себя в порядок и спускается на первый этаж, её встречает тревожный взгляд отца. Слышал, как она кричала во сне. Лидия улыбается успокаивающе и в то же время виновато. Окидывает стол рассеянным взглядом и отламывает себе хлеба. Тёплая поджаристая корочка хрустит на зубах, и Лидия старается отогнать непрошеные ассоциации с хрустом костей под огромными лапами чёрной твари.

— Собери мне обед, Ильда, — просит она хлопочущую вокруг служанку. — Я поеду в поля.

Отец неодобрительно хмурится, но не возражает. Фермеры знают и любят Лидию, а ей нравится разбираться в тонкостях хозяйства, которое когда-нибудь предстоит унаследовать. Сквайр Таллин всё ещё не теряет надежды выдать дочь замуж, но и он сам, и Лидия не обольщаются — проклятые земли, неимоверными усилиями удерживающиеся на грани разорения, не слишком привлекательны в качестве приданого.

— Будь осторожна, — привычно говорит он.

После завтрака Лидия седлает Кану, свою любимицу — маленькая, но сильная игреневая кобыла не раз выручала её в опасности. Мерный шаг лошади успокаивает, и сразу начинает клонить в сон. Тревожная ночь совсем не принесла отдыха, и Лидия время от времени встряхивает головой, силясь согнать сонный дурман. Она здоровается со стражниками, охраняющими ворота города, и выезжает на длинный каменный мост над рекой, тянущийся от острова, на котором расположился город, к большой земле. Там находятся предместья, а за ними — длинные ленты полей.

Лидию здесь хорошо знают, уважительно приветствуют. Она отвечает тем же и расспрашивает обо всём подряд. Новости пока радуют, все живы-здоровы и озабочены исключительно повседневными мелочами. Урожай в этом году скуден, и люди боятся надвигающейся зимы, но готовятся к неизбежному сражению с ней. Но Лидия не позволяет себе расслабиться, и не напрасно. Возле одного из крайних домов Кана беспокойно фыркает и медлит, а Лидия слышит отборные проклятия, доносящиеся с заднего двора. Тяжело вздохнув, она толкает пятками кобылу и объезжает угол дома.

— Это я, Эфраим, — говорит она, потому что язык не поворачивается сказать «доброе утро» человеку, сыплющему ругательствами над мёртвой коровой. Корова висит на дереве вниз головой, и даже через кокон паутины, в который она плотно замотана, видно, что от неё остались лишь кожа да кости.

Неподалёку от дерева валяется мёртвый паук, поджав окостеневшие лапы к брюшку. Ещё маленький, величиной не больше охотничьей собаки. Лидия осторожно толкает его носком сапога, держа меч наготове, но паук не шевелится.

— Дохлый он, — мрачно говорит сзади фермер. — Я уж постарался... Да толку-то, Зигхильду мою всё равно не вернёшь!

— Мне жаль, — мягко произносит Лидия.

— Отродья Кер! — Эфраим пинает паучью тушку. — Кабы знал, так своими руками бы её зарезал, чтобы хоть мясо было!

Лидия молча кивает. С укушенной коровы, даже если удалось её отбить у пауков, нечего взять — яд мгновенно разносится в крови, пропитывает всё тело, и мясо становится отравленным. Эта добыча всё равно достанется паукам, не в прошедшую ночь, так в следующую.

У Эфраима было всего четыре коровы. Осталось три. А ведь скоро зима... Прокормит ли он теперь свою семью?

— Возьми, — Лидия вытаскивает из кошеля золотой и кладёт в его ладонь. Корова, конечно, стоит больше, но больше у неё нет.

Эфраим растерянно смотрит на поблёскивающую под солнцем монету, потом печально улыбается и прячет в нагрудный карман. Он тоже знает, что этого мало. И что больше у Лидии нет.

— Спасибо, госпожа, да благословят тебя боги, — он вздыхает, задумчиво разглаживает усы. — Эх, кабы нам снова охотника, прошлый-то сумел эту пакость извести под корень...

Лидия вздрагивает, как от удара.

— Жаль, уехал с концами, — не замечая её смятения, продолжает фермер. — Целый год спокойно прожили! У них, видать, по всему лесу схроны остались, повылуплялись снова, демоново семя... Вот бы и он вернулся!

«Он не вернётся», — едва не говорит Лидия, но усилием воли сдерживается. Она точно знает это. Она видела скелет на полу монастырского подземелья. Она видела, как тьма в глубине подземелья подтаскивала к себе этот скелет огромными лапами и обгладывала снова и снова.

Она знает, чья это вина. Но вслух говорит лишь:

— Боюсь, теперь нам придётся рассчитывать только на себя.

— Оно и видно, — хмуро откликается Эфраим.

Лидия уезжает, но чувствует спиной его взгляд и лишь усилием воли заставляет себя держаться прямо, не ёжась, как под стылым ветром. Вина и отчаяние гложут её не хуже пауков и так же душат своими тенётами. Она едет по кромке полей, размышляя о том, что времени почти не осталось — скоро придёт зима, а людям будет нечего есть. Нет денег, урожай скуден, пауки убивают скотину... Если так будет и дальше, многие не доживут до весны, а те, кто смогут, станут лёгкой добычей. На помощь барона не стоит надеяться, отец несколько раз обращался к нему, но безответно. Некоторое время Лидия обдумывает, не написать ли письмо дочери барона — говорят, леди Моридия благосклоннее своего отца к нуждам простых крестьян, — но в конце концов отбрасывает эту мысль. Однажды она уже обратилась за помощью, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело.

Кана беспокойно пофыркивает, когда они приближаются к лесу. Лидия рассеянно гладит её, окидывает взглядом деревья, на которых почти не осталось листвы. Они не опутаны паутиной, как в её снах, но Лидия чувствует, как тысячи голодных глаз наблюдают за ней из леса. Кажется, стоит пересечь какую-то незримую черту, и возврата не будет. Она поворачивает лошадь, так и не осмелившись сделать это.

— Домой, Кана, домой, — говорит тихо и утирает рукавом непрошеные слёзы.

Трусиха, какая же она трусиха!

Дома встречает отец, и по его взгляду становится ясно, что беда Эфраима — это ещё не худшее, что произошло. Лидия молча забирает бумаги, которые он бездумно перелистывает, и пробегается взглядом по изящным острым строчкам. «Понимаю ваше положение... однако после Грейфенбургского восстания наша семья слишком много потеряла... ничем не можем помочь». И подпись — «Моридия де Мордри».

— Тебе не стоило ей писать, — она гладит отца по плечу, и тот только отмахивается.

А потом неожиданно спрашивает:

— Как звали того охотника? Который помог нам в прошлый раз?

— Торвин, — Лидия до крови прикусывает губу, произнося это имя.

— Он — наша последняя надежда. Я отправлю людей на поиски, — сквайр Таллин тяжело поднимается со стула. — Пусть обойдут всю Анкарию, но найдут его и приведут снова к нам.

— Не найдут, — шепчет Лидия. Где-то там, в глубине подземелья, тьма смеётся над ней.

— Почему ты так уверена?

Потому что он там, хочется выкрикнуть ей. Он поверил ей, он рискнул и проиграл, и теперь он мёртв, и тьма гложет его кости! Но страх пережимает горло, совсем как тогда. Из страха она солгала Торвину, но потом доверилась ему, сильному, удачливому и весёлому, и рассказала правду — а он проиграл. И Лидия снова осталась один на один с тьмой. Но разве она могла сказать отцу, что всё испортила, что Торвин погиб из-за неё, и пауки вернутся? Лидия солгала второй раз, и ложь опутала её, как паутина, по рукам и ногам.

— Анкария большая, — шепчет она непослушными губами. — Может быть, он ушёл в пустыню. Может быть, уплыл за море. Проще найти иголку в стоге сена...

— Пусть расспрашивают в каждом городе, в каждой деревне, спрашивают в кабаках и трактирах, у прорицателей и ведьм.

— На это уйдёт много денег.

— По крайней мере, мы сделаем всё, что от нас зависит, — решительно говорит отец.

«Скажи ему, скажи, — требует голос разума. — Мы и так можем не пережить эту зиму, каждый золотой на счету!»

Но Лидия молча опускает голову.

— Ты неважно выглядишь, — отец ласково гладит её по волосам. — Приляг и отдохни. Ты нужна всем нам здоровой и полной сил.

— Спасибо, — Лидия бледно улыбается. — Когда ты хочешь отправить искателей?

— Думаю, пары дней им хватит, чтобы уладить все свои дела и собраться. Но тебя я с ними не отпущу, если ты об этом. Поможешь мне завтра, нужно отправить много писем. Я хочу заключить сделку с лордом Траллхейма и купить дом на его земле — если будет совсем худо, отправимся туда.

— А как же наши люди?

— Ты и сама понимаешь, — отец глубоко вздыхает. — Возможности спасти всех нет.

Лидия чувствует себя оглушённой. Отец всегда заботился о крестьянах, и те доверяли их семье. А теперь он хочет бросить всех? Оставить в лапах пауков, которые не пощадят никого? Тех самых людей, которых утром Лидия уверяла, что они сделают всё возможное, чтобы облегчить зимовку!

— Это несправедливо, — жалобно, как маленький ребёнок, говорит она. — Мы не можем так поступить!

От понимающе-печальной улыбки отца хочется разреветься.

— Отдохни, — повторяет он и выходит из гостиной.

Подниматься в свою комнату нет сил. Лидия ложится на кушетку в дальнем углу гостиной и долго-долго смотрит в потолок. Служанка приносит ей травяной настой с мёдом, не иначе как по просьбе отца, и Лидия послушно пьёт, не чувствуя вкуса.

Стоит Ильде уйти, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь, и из всех углов выползают пауки, полупрозрачные и оттого ещё более мерзкие. Опутывают Лидию по руками и ногам, шипят и перещёлкиваются между собой, а потом тащат неподвижный кокон по полу, в коридор и дальше. Лидия видит отца, который, встревожено нахмурившись, разговаривает с Ильдой, но у неё нет голоса, чтобы крикнуть ему об опасности или хотя бы позвать на помощь. Пауки тащат её всё дальше, по затканным паутиной улицам города, по мосту над шумящей рекой, вдоль полей, и она понимает — куда. Но ничего не может сделать.

Она просто ничтожество.

Железные замки и магические руны опечатывают двери в подземелье заброшенного монастыря, но паукам не нужны двери. Они ныряют в узкий лаз, прорытый за годы тысячами лап, втаскивают за собой Лидию. Шипят и щёлкают, разбегаясь по углам, и в глубине подземелья в ответ загорается рубиновое мерцание, когти, каждый из которых размеров с руку Лидии, царапают камень, и медленно выползает наружу кошмар, которому нет ни имени, ни описания...

Ужас придаёт Лидии сил — она бьётся в паутинном коконе и кричит, срывая голос, до тех пор, пока не падает куда-то в темноту. Падение выбивает из неё дух, и она обнаруживает себя дома, на полу в гостиной. На ней нет ни следа паутины, несмотря на то, что Лидия до сих пор чувствует её фантомную тяжесть.

Некоторое время она просто лежит на полу, свернувшись в клубок, и тихо плачет, изнемогая от страха, облегчения, осознания... Чувств так много, что они сплетаются в неразрешимый клубок противоречий. В таком состоянии её находит отец и тотчас помогает перебраться на кушетку, обнимает, успокаивающе поглаживая по плечам:

— Снова кошмары? Я скажу Ильде приготовить маковый отвар.

— Не надо, — вспомнив, с чего начался сон, мотает головой Лидия. — Не надо, я справлюсь, правда...

Отец качает головой, но всё же не спорит.

— Потерпи немного, — ласково говорит он напоследок. — Скоро мы уедем подальше отсюда, и всё будет хорошо.

Лидия сомневается, что эти сны оставят её в Траллхейме. Или где-нибудь ещё, хоть за морем. Но молча кивает и улыбается. Ей нужно остаться одной.

Когда шаги отца затихают вдали, она выскальзывает из гостиной и поднимается в свою комнату. Вытаскивает со дна сундука с одеждой охотничий костюм — тот самый, в котором она сопровождала к развалинам монастыря Торвина. Делает глубокий вдох и решительно переодевается в него, облачается, как в броню, в свою непризнанную вину. Короткий лук со стрелами привычно занимают место за плечом, меч и охотничий нож — на поясе. Лидия распарывает ножом наглухо зашитый когда-то потайной карман на изнанке куртки и достаёт оттуда большой железный ключ. Десятилетиями её семья хранила этот ключ, доставшийся им от предков де Мордри, и никто, кроме нынешнего сквайра Таллина и его дочери, не решался воспользоваться им. Он холодный и тяжёлый, но не тяжелее принятого ею решения. Каждый шаг даётся огромным усилием воли, но всё же Лидия покидает дом через чёрный ход и почти бесшумно выводит из конюшни Кану.

Над городом сгустилась ночь, но уличные фонари светят достаточно ярко, чтобы убедиться, что вокруг нет ни пауков, ни паутины. Нервно усмехнувшись, Лидия разворачивает лошадь. Она едет по пустым улицам города, мимо дозорной башни, в которой за плотно закрытыми дверями наверняка азартно режется в карты стража, по мосту над шумящей рекой, вдоль полей, и ей кажется, что сама себя тащит, что измученное страхами сознание волочится по земле отдельно от уверенно направляющего лошадь тела. У кромки леса она спрыгивает на землю и обнимает Кану за шею, давясь слезами, ерошит жёсткую гриву и приказывает:

— Домой, девочка, домой.

Кана смотрит на неё со всем недоумением, на какое способна обычная лошадь, и вопросительно фыркает, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Домой! — голос срывается, Лидия злится на себя, но Кана всё же слушается и неспешной трусцой скрывается в ночи, оставляя её в одиночестве.

Вот и всё. Назад пути нет. И это хорошо, иначе бы Лидия обязательно им воспользовалась.

Она идёт через ночной лес мягким бесшумным шагом охотника, которому обучал её с детства отец, чутко прислушивается к шорохам в траве, держа стрелу на тетиве. Нужную тропинку она нашла бы с закрытыми глазами, пусть и видела её наяву всего пару раз — зато во снах куда больше, чем хотелось бы.

Знакомое шипение и пощёлкивание она улавливает мгновенно и стреляет туда, откуда доносятся эти звуки. Пронзительно-жалобный писк и глухой удар доносятся ответом, Лидия облегчённо выдыхает и едва не упускает выскочившего из зарослей сбоку паука. Увернувшись от выплюнутой им струйки яда, стреляет снова, целясь в глаза, и паук с писком опрокидывается на спину, поджав лапы. Лидия обходит его по дуге и движется дальше, держась настороже.

Спустя какое-то время тропинка круто сворачивает, и Лидия оказывается перед руинами монастыря. В ночи они выглядят чёрными и зловещими, но не страшнее того, что скрывается в их глубине. Лидия осторожно переступает через камни и кучи щебня, обходит обломки стен и проросшие сквозь щели между плитами деревья. Она знает, где искать — в останках южного крыла широкая лестница ведёт вниз, и дверь, которой она заканчивается, наглухо заперта. Может быть, она нашла бы и лаз где-то среди камней, но это ни к чему. У неё есть ключ.

Лидия касается ладонью двери, потом прижимается к ней ухом. Там, за тяжёлыми дубовыми створками, шипит и щёлкает паучья свора. Наверняка сторожевая паутина уже давно сообщила им, что Лидия здесь. Но это не беда. Главное — не испугаться в первый момент, так учил её Торвин, когда они приходили сюда вместе. Главное — атаковать на опережение.

Лидия достаёт ключ и поднимает глаза к небу. Она молится всем богам сразу, даже Кер, Вездесущей Тьме — ей не жалко пожертвовать душу, лишь бы удалось победить. Медленно и осторожно она проворачивает ключ в замке, снова и снова, пока тонкая вязь защитных рун не вспыхивает по контуру двери, тотчас угасая, и створки со скрипом поддаются нажиму. Лидия обнажает меч и делает шаг вперёд. Всё как тогда, и ей на мгновение кажется, что Торвин вновь рядом, за спиной.

Она врывается в подземный зал, пинками раскидывает самых близких пауков и начинает рубить мечом направо и налево. Пронзительный писк, скрежет, щёлканье заполняют пространство под сводами. Пауков меньше, чем было тогда, но не намного, и Лидия без устали уворачивается от их ядовитых плевков, оседающих на плотной одежде, на коже перчаток, и убивает одну тварь за другой. Всего лишь долгая, тяжёлая, грязная работа. Не слишком сложная в умелых руках.

Оставшись одна, она перебрасывает меч в левую руку и брезгливо отряхивает куртку и штаны, переступает через хитиновые тушки. Одобрительная улыбка Торвина перед глазами как живая, и эхо его голоса: «Отлично сработались!»

— Да, — шёпотом говорит она своему воспоминанию. — Да, отлично.

В глубине подземного зала, куда не проникает ни солнечный, ни лунный свет, мерцают рубиновые отблески. Давящее, холодное чувство растекается по телу, страх опутывает вкрадчиво по рукам и ногам, Лидия передёргивает плечами. Тогда она тоже ощущала это и так и не осмелилась переступить черту. Тогда она сказала Торвину: «Всё в порядке, уходим», и лишь потом, когда они вышли к полям, призналась, что слишком испугалась жуткого ощущения, охватившего её при приближении к тёмному провалу в дальнем конце зала. Она попросила: «Пожалуйста, вернись в пещеру и уничтожь корень зла, и я щедро вознагражу тебя». Торвин рассмеялся и хлопнул её по плечу. «Жди здесь и ничего не бойся, — сказал он. — Я обернусь мигом».

Лидия ждала до рассвета, потом до полудня, потом до вечера. Но он больше не вернулся. Потом она столкнулась с обеспокоенным отцом, который отправился искать её, и не смогла сказать ему правды. Сказать, что из-за её трусости Торвин погиб напрасно.

Наверное, вдвоём они смогли бы победить. Они и в самом деле отлично сработались. Но Торвин погиб один, и она теперь одна стоит на том месте, где это случилось, задыхаясь от вины и отчаяния. Другого выбора нет, потому что она сама всё испортила.

Лидия перешагивает незримую границу. Перешагивает через кости, человеческие и звериные, перешагивает через ржавое оружие, годами пылящееся здесь после смерти хозяев. Пучок липких белых нитей летит на неё из темноты, но она уворачивается. Кладёт стрелу на тетиву, натягивает до боли и стреляет прямо туда, где вспыхивают и тлеют рубиново-красные искры. Злобное шипение, на грани слышимости, но невыносимо плотное и тяжёлое, окутывает Лидию, и она зажимает уши руками и пятится. Когти размером с человеческую руку царапают камень, за ними показываются огромные длинные лапы, поросшие бурым ворсом, все восемь, и наконец, тяжёлая туша, похожая на ком тьмы, увенчанная алым крестом на спине и большой шестиглазой головой спереди. Острые хелицеры угрожающе шевелятся, поблёскивают от яда.

Лидия чувствует себя маленькой и слабой рядом с этим чудовищным порождением древних времён. Её колотит от ужаса, и паучиха это чувствует — длинные ворсинки на лапах шевелятся, когда она безошибочно поворачивается в сторону девушки. Она вновь выплёвывает нити паутины, и Лидия, словно в худшем из снов, наблюдает, как медленно они летят к ней.

«Это не сон, — повторяет она себе и пытается заставить оцепеневшее тело двигаться. — Это не сон!»

Она отпрыгивает в сторону в последний момент, на пару шагов ближе к паучихе, и длинный коготь передней лапы тотчас подсекает её под ноги. Лидия вскрикивает. Сверху уже летят новые витки паутины, и она поспешно откатывается, лишившись лука и стрел. Страх уходит куда-то на задворки сознания, уступая место навыкам и рефлексам. Паучиха разочарованно скребёт когтем по каменным плитам — звук отвратительный, Лидию передёргивает, и она едва не пропускает новую атаку. Паучиха без затей кидается на неё, размахивает передними лапами, пытаясь ещё раз сбить с ног. Лидия уворачивается не иначе как чудом, вжимается спиной в стену и выхватывает меч. Длинный смертоносный коготь вонзается в стену совсем рядом, и Лидия бьёт клинком по мерзкой ворсистой лапе, но лезвие бессильно соскальзывает, оставляет лишь поверхностные царапины, а сама она едва успевает уйти из-под плевка паутины.

Это похоже на смертельную игру — они кружат по залу, пытаются поймать друг друга, обмениваясь редкими атаками. Спустя несколько минут Лидия всё ещё жива, и это вселяет в неё надежду. Ей даже удаётся обойти паучиху сзади и нанести серьёзную рану чуть ниже алого креста на спине. «За Торвина», — мстительно думает она.

Паучиха шипит от боли и ярости, стремительно разворачивается и бросается вперёд. Лидия осмеливается подпустить её ближе и бьёт по голове, надеясь повредить глаза. Щёлкающие хелицеры на секунду оказываются совсем рядом, омерзительный запах яда вызывает тошноту. Лидия отскакивает, но подкатившего к горлу комка достаточно, чтобы потерять концентрацию. Липкие нити паутины оседают на куртке, склеивают и стягивают руки, а следующий плевок — и ноги. Лидия опрокидывается на спину и изо всех сил пинает подступившую паучиху обеими ногами по морде, ухитрившись сломать одну из хелицер. Та отступает, но взамен выбрасывает сверху ещё несколько плевков паутины. А затем неторопливо разворачивается и ползёт к выходу из подземелья.

Лидия холодеет вся, когда вспоминает, что не закрыла двери за собой. Она своими руками сняла защиту, установленную предками нынешнего барона де Мордри, и древнее чудовище, избавившись от досадной помехи в её лице, наконец-то может выйти наружу. Теперь мелким паукам больше ни к чему таскать добычу в логово матери, она может явиться в селение сама и взять, что пожелает.

«Там же люди... отец... Ильда...» — Лидии хочется выть от осознания, что она натворила. Раз за разом, пытаясь исправить свои ошибки, она только усугубляет беду.

Она кое-как переворачивается на живот и ёрзает о камни пола, пытаясь содрать с себя паутину, напрягает руки и ноги до тех пор, пока рукава куртки не лопаются по шву, но это ерунда, главное, что руки снова свободны. Она сдирает паутину с ног до тех пор, пока перчатки не слипаются окончательно, после чего сбрасывает их и нашаривает рукоять меча.

— Я успею, успею, — лихорадочно шепчет она и мчится к выходу из подземелья.

Мчится через лес, не замечая под ногами ни кочек, ни кустарников, ни бурелома. Лидия бежит так, как никогда в жизни не бегала, словно у неё за спиной выросли крылья, как у легендарных серафимов. Стрелой вылетает из леса на луговину и отчаянно оглядывается по сторонам.

Солнце ещё не взошло, но в свете спустившейся к горизонту луны Лидия видит огромную чёрную тень на восьми ногах, неспешно приближающуюся к кромке полей. Совсем недалеко светятся тёплыми огнями окраинные дома. Во дворах заливаются бешеным лаем собаки, чувствуя непонятную им надвигающуюся опасность.

Лидия бежит, не чуя под собой ног, не заботясь о бесшумности своих шагов, и яростным, отчаянным рывком с разбегу прыгает на спину паучихи. От неожиданности та вертится волчком, яростно щёлкая и шипя, но Лидия вцепляется в неё мёртвой хваткой и вонзает меч прямо в центр алого креста. Пронзительный скрежет боли бьёт по ушам, из раны выплёскивается мутная бурая жижа с омерзительным запахом. Лидия рывком вытаскивает меч и бьёт снова и снова, пока паучихе не удаётся наконец её стряхнуть. Не размениваясь на паутину, она впивается в тело Лидии уцелевшей хелицерой, с лёгкостью прогрызая плотную куртку. Лидии всё равно — она перехватывает меч обеими руками и, пересиливая жаркую волну слабости от расходящегося по телу яда, приподнимается и наносит ещё один удар в самую середину головы паучихи, в центр между шести алых глаз. Паучиха содрогается всем телом, издавая неожиданно тихий, тонкий мучительный скрип, лапы подламываются одна за одной, и она падает всей тушей на ноги Лидии. Это даже не больно — Лидия только отстранённо удивляется, слыша далёкий странный хруст, и закрывает глаза.

Она не знает, сколько проходит времени, пока кто-то не берёт её за руки и не вытаскивает из-под паучихи. Смеётся и говорит:

— Ну-ну, всё закончилось, — и Лидия изумлённо распахивает глаза.

— Торвин, — шепчет она, хватаясь за его ладони, как утопающая. — Торвин!

Охотник улыбается ей и хлопает по плечу — совсем как когда-то... когда-то очень давно.

— Отлично справилась, — говорит он.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости меня, — Лидия всхлипывает. — Это я во всём виновата, из-за меня ты...

— Ш-ш, — Торвин неожиданно мягко целует её в лоб. — Я давно ни в чём тебя не виню. Тем более теперь. Пойдём-ка. Зачем стоять тут на ветру.

Он обнимает Лидию за плечи и увлекает за собой. Она улыбается сквозь слёзы, но послушно идёт следом. Мучительная тяжесть вины и боли наконец покидает её сердце.

Шаги Лидии легче воздуха.


End file.
